Sofia Bailey
Sofia Ava Bailey is Theo's wife. She lives in New York with Theo and her 2 kids, Zara and Jacob. She is a pediatrician. Sofia has black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She is the daughter of Terence Martinez, the leader of The Fangs. But she proved her loyalty to the Bronze Dragons when she shot her father to save Trey and when she killed her father and risked her own life to save Alexandra. Physical Appearance Chain Reaction: King Theo In King Theo Sofia is 18 years old. She has black wavy hair which is usually down. Occasionally in a braid. Users can choose her lip color and outfit. She wears a variety of clothes including dresses, pants and skirts. Chain reaction: Lost In Lost Sofia looks a bit older. Her hair is more curly and she wears only dresses and occasionally skirts. It's Just An Illusion Sofia only shows up once in Its Just An Illusion. She is at Alexandra's wedding. She wears a blue bridesmaid dress and her hair is in a bun. It's Just An Illusion: Captive In Captive Sofia looks like she did in lost. Her hair is very curly and she usually wears a crop top and skirt. Its Just An Illusion: Regrets In Regrets Sofia looks the same as before, except shes pregnant Personality Sofia is very independent and hates following orders. She is very smart and funny. She is resourceful and kind to everyone. Relationships Theo Bailey Ship Name: Tofia Theo is Sofia's husband. The 2 of them love each other a lot even though they don't show it. They are both very independent and that leads to many fights. But at the end of the day there is nothing that can keep them apart. Their strong relationship has got them through many hard situations. They can and will fight anything that gets in their way. Terence Martinez Ship Name : Terfia Terence is Sofia's father. He is a horrible father and a even worse person. He is very rude and hateful towards Sofia and treats her more like a slave not a daughter. After he kidnapped Alexandra, Sofia took matters into her own hands and killed him. He is a horrible man who would give his daughter away for money and power. Cassandra Martinez Ship Name : Cassofia Cassandra Martinez is Sofia's Half Sister. The 2 of them have a very hateful relationship. They both don't care for each other at all and Cassandra even shoots Sofia and leaves her for dead. Ryan Ship Name : Rofia Ryan is Sofia's ex. They both loved each other but Sofia started having feelings for Theo. Ryan didn't like Theo and he wanted Sofia back. He held her at gun point in his house and forced her to stay with him. Thankfully Theo rescued her and gave him a good warning. Zara Bailey Ship Name : Zofia Zara is Sofia's daughter. Sofia is super protective of her and cares for her a lot. She is always stuck breaking up fights between her and Theo. Zara is very independent so that causes her to get rebellious at times. She takes after her mother, with Sofia's sass and brains she definitely gives her parents a hard time. Jacob Bailey Ship Name : Sacob Jacob is Sofia's son. She loves him a lot and would protect him with her life. They spend a lot of time together. Jacob is very loving towards her. They definitely have a special bond. Trey Bailey Ship Name : Trofia Trey is Sofia's Father in Law. At first Trey didn't trust Sofia because he thought she was a spy. Later when Sofia was ordered to shoot Trey she refused and shot her father instead. After she ran Trey looked for her. Trey eventually grew to like Sofia and he is happy that his son found love. Callie Bailey Ship Name : Scallie Callie is Sofia's Mother in law. They are very good friends and Callie is like a mother to Sofia. They care for each other very much and They help each other through hard times. Alexandra Bailey Ship Name : Sofandra Alexandra is Sofia's sister in law. The both of them are good friends and are very close. They care for each other a lot. Sofia once saved Alexandra from her father risking her and her unborn child's life. They have a special bond that has been there since the first time they met. = Category:Characters __FORCETOC__